World
by hayella
Summary: If it's you, you can do it." Hihara senpai is acting a little not himself. Tsukimori-kun is a little weird, yet somehow he doesn't get easily annoyed. Tsuchiura-kun is somewhat paranoid. Yunoki senpai is as always, creepy. And well, what more?


**Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro Primo Passo.**

**World**

**A/N: I also do not know why this is the title. But please read along and then tell me what you think of it XD Thank you!**

**Chappie One**

Tsukimori Len, Hino Kahoko and Hihara Kazuki were all busy preparing for a triplet performance. Nothing much since it was just a bet on their part. Tsukimori was forced to join them to play their beloved instruments in the park. Hihara was grinning since Kahoko was with them. As for Tsukimori, it was a little obvious he's annoyed, or maybe, really annoyed.

There, they witnessed nothing really new, a couple of old men and women with their grand children chatting and simply enjoying the view, children playing, couples dating, and more to be expected in a park.

Tsuchiura on the other hand couldn't restrain himself from consulting Yunoki about the spread news in Seiso. Surely, if things involve Hihara, then Yuonki would know. They seemed like best friends to him. As for the other person involved, Hino Kahoko – maybe it's best if she's the one consulted.

"A Date Performance" in the stage of Seiso for the incoming spring, sounds joyous enough with the trumpets and the violins. Tsuchiura's piano playing will be of use with Fuyuumi's clarinet and Shimizu's cello. Why's that? Kanayan did the planning. And since he witnessed how Hihara seemed down the past few days for a certain cause, he thought letting him perform with the girl he adore will help.

But then the truth can't be helped. Hihara did try to tell her his feelings, that he wanted them to be more than friends. Of course, Hino's expression showed shock. Then from her mouth, came out the words that broke his heart.

"_I'm sorry."_

Hino did explain things to him, of how she wanted them to remain friends, of how she likes someone else, or at least she thinks. But since she's not yet sure, there's no name involved. Yet one thing was for certain, Hihara only hopes that guy will love her back.

In the park, Tsukimori started unpacking his violin. Hihara's still smiling. It won't be as fun as before since he got rejected. But for a friend, he can at least put on a poker face. After all, Tsukimori had no clue of the subject matter involving his co competitors in the contour.

"Why don't we play Gavotte senpais?" Kahoko suggested. She only wished happy memories can ease the trumpeter's pain.

"Alright then, let's do it Kaho-chan. Tsukimori-kun, are you game?"

"Yeah."

The sound of two violins mixed with the trumpet created a wonderful atmosphere. Gavotte remained a fun song for the two friends, Hihara and Hino. Maybe it just so happens that if the legend was about the trumpet romance, then she might like him. Because if that's so, then he, Hihara Kazuki, will be the protagonist.

All those times while playing, Hino's eyes were focused on the trumpeter. This was noticed by Tsukimori. But in his mind, though he was having a hard time, he was trying to avoid seeing her look at her other senpai, for certain reasons he preferred to keep private. He's Tsukimori Len - that explains things.

Tsuchiura on the other hand decided to let matters be after his consultation with Yunoki. Hihara leaving just can't be true. It was too harsh as he believed to let Kaho know of the trumpeter's departure at the exact time as their live performance. It wasn't revenge really, in fact Hihara already talked to Tsukimori to have a duet with her. Though heart broken, things cleared his mind. The reason why she dumped him was because of another guy, and this guy as he concluded could be no other than Tsukimori. This was his reason for wanting desperately to win their bet and get both violinists play with him in the park. Tomorrow will be the performance, and well, he was planning on leaving anyway.

"Kaho-chan, Tsukimori-kun, mind if I talk to you? I will really be grateful if you cooperate with me."

Hino was finding it suspicious. She doesn't have a hint as to what Hihara was planning to talk about, even more, with Tsukimori around. But since it's Hihara, everything must be fine, so there shouldn't be anything for her to worry.

He led their way to a more private part of the park and started with what he had to say.

"Tsukimori-kun, do you know that just last week I was dumped by Kaho-chan?"

"EEeeeeeeeeehhhhhhh???" Kaho looked astounded without a word but eeeehhh, totally embarrassed.

Even Tsukimori was surprised, but things got to be clearer so he asked. "And this concerns me because?" He was amazed by Hihara's straightforwardness and even more with Hino's sort of negative reaction (anyway she was the one who hurt him), yet he did what he can to remain as emotionless and cold.

"Kaho-chan said it's because she has someone she likes, but she's not sure with her feelings yet. So I thought …"

"Hihara senpai what are you talking about?" Hino interfered. She was invited, so surely she must have the right to say something. She has, right?

"I was having a hard time leaving because of my feelings for her but now that it's clear with me she doesn't feel the same, I already agreed with my uncle's plan for me."

"Hihara senpai, you're leaving?" Hino interrupted once more. She was blushing but still, it was her fault so she felt a little embarrassed.

Tsukimori was dense as always, outside that was. After all revelations, even little, he could not possible not have been moved by all those emotions surrounding him.

"What exactly do you want from me Hihara senpai?"

The smiling Hihara looked at Kaho. This was the only time he turned his gaze away from Tsukimori. Tsukimori sensed his seriousness and wanted to know where the conversation was heading. He was confused because instead of someone else, he was the one Hihara chose to hear all those that happened. And Hino Kahoko, what's she got to with him?

"Nothing much. I won't mind anything from you as long as you keep her safe." Hihara tapped Kaho and pushed her to Tsukimori.

Tsukimori immediately caught her and prevented her from losing balance. "Hihara senpai?"

"You two should not be dense. Besides, we all know about that legend thing."

He waved and started walking away, still holding his trumpet.

"I won't be back until I hear you two fix things out. And Kaho-chan …" He stopped to turn and see her once more … "It wasn't your fault that I want you to be happy. You're my important person. It's natural."

With that, the two violinists were left unmoving.


End file.
